Dash and Violet's Bonding Days
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: My ultimate story and my 1st Incredibles story! Dash and Violet realize how much they need each other and how helpful it can be in even the most dire of situations. Please leave a like and review if you like it! COMPLETE! A sequel is in the works! The cover image is not mine. Credit for it goes to PlaymakerM19 on DeviantArt. Formatted so it's better to read!
1. Prologue

The following story is a non-profit, fan-based scenario. All fictional trademarks and properties referenced or listed in this story are not mine, except for my original characters. All fictional trademarks belong to their own respective owners, as do all songs and all related tracks. Without further ado, I, UltimateDisneyInfinityFan, proudly present my ultimate Incredibles Dash and Violet fanfiction, Dash and Violet's Bonding Days! Enjoy!

Dash and Violet's Bonding Days.

Prologue.

A massive robot was currently tearing through a large city, known as Metroville, smashing cars and buildings and sending people screaming and running for shelter. This robot was known as the Omnidroid. It was a robot that resembled a six-legged octopus with a round body and a flat disc of a head with a red upside down triangle-shaped eye. It was created by an evil genius named Syndrome. However, at this very same moment, a family of superheroes had just escaped from his lair and was on their way to combat the threat. They were known as the Incredibles. Mr. Incredible, who had super strength, was driving an RV on a road near it. His wife, Elastigirl, who can stretch her body to any length, was in the passenger's seat. Their kids, Dash, who can run at super speed, and Violet, who can produce force fields and turn herself invisible, were in the back seats. At this point the RV was sent flying by Mr. Incredible's crazy driving and it landed right near it.

"Is everybody okay back there?" Mr. Incredible asked his children.

Violet smiled and giggled, "Super duper, dad." she said.

Dash also laughed, "Let's do that again." he said with giddiness in his voice. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl smiled at their kids before the Omnidroid stomped down in front of the RV. The two adult Supers started to scramble out of the RV as the Omnidroid raised it's giant foot above the RV. Violet screamed as she and Dash ran out just as the foot crushed the RV. When they were halfway across the street, another one of the Omnidroid's feet came down in front of Dash and Violet, cornering them. Violet screamed in terror.

"Vi! Dash! NO!" Elastigirl screamed in worry. The giant robot lifted it's foot to crush the two kids. Violet put up a force field just as the foot came down on it. It tried to crush the force field two more times before finally sitting on the force field, draining all of Violet's energy and knocking her out. Dash watched as the Omnidroid went back up and then leaned over his unconscious sister.

"Violet?!" he asked in worry. The Omnidroid was fixing to crush them when Mr. Incredible got under it and held it up. He urged his son to go while his wife carried Violet, who woke up, much to their relief. After Frozone, a family friend, arrived and helped them defeat the Omnidroid, the five Supers were cheered on by civilians.

During this, Dash turned to Violet and tapped her hip, "What is it, Dash?" she asked her little brother.

Dash looked at his sister with a sad expression, "Violet, you remember when you got knocked out?" he asked. Violet nodded.

Dash felt tears coming to his eyes, "I was scared for you. I thought you were dead." Dash said with tears in his eyes as he walked closer and gave her a tight hug around her waist and sobbed.

"I'm just so glad you're okay." Dash said between sobs. Violet smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes, happy that her brother truly cared for her even after all the fights they'd had, as she hugged her brother back tightly.

"Thank you Dash. That's so sweet." she said. The civilians let out an "aw" at the heartwarming sight. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone smiled widely at the rare moment. Later, after defeating Syndrome and saving baby Jack-Jack, The Incredibles had to find a new home. After finding it two days later, they moved in quickly. Later that night, Violet was asleep when she heard her door creak open. She sat up and saw Dash in the doorway.

"What is it Dash?" Violet asked as Dash walked over and climbed on her bed.

"I had a nightmare." he said.

"What about?" she asked as she sat beside him.

Dash started to cry, "We were back in the city when you were knocked unconscious. I managed to get away after Dad held up the Omnidroid and Mom took you, except this time you didn't wake up. I listened to your heartbeat, it wasn't going. The Omnidroid's foot came down on us and that's when I woke up." Dash said between sobs, "Violet, I thought we were gonna lose you two days ago. I can't imagine my life without you. You mean so much to me." Dash then broke down and hugged Violet tight, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Hold me, please Vi. I'm scared." Dash said.

Violet smiled as she hugged Dash. "It's okay Dash, I'm here for you." she said. They sat like that for a while until Dash stopped sobbing. He looked up at Violet, tear streaks on his face.

"Violet (sniff), can I stay with you?" he asked. Violet nodded. The two siblings continued to sit there before Dash looked at Violet.

"Hey, Violet?" Dash asked.

Violet looked at him, "Yeah?" she asked.

"Can we start spending more time bonding together and not fight anymore?" Dash asked with hope.

Violet, knowing it would cheer her brother up, smiled and nodded. "I promise you, Dash. Our bond will grow stronger. We'll never fight again." she said.

Dash smiled at her before finally going to sleep, "I love you, Violet." he said.

Violet smiled, "I love you too, Dash." she replied.


	2. Chapter 1: Track Meet Disaster

Chapter 1: Track Meet Disaster.

About 3 months later after all that, the Parrs were at Dash's first track meet. He was currently preparing himself with the other racers. He waved to his family and smiled as they waved back. Dash continued getting his momentum up when he noticed a tall blond-haired kid with a bowl cut, probably 17 years old, walking over to him.

"Hey, what's a little runt like you doing here?" he asked with cockiness in his voice.

Dash frowned at being called a runt and said, "First off, don't call me a runt. And second, the name's Dash. This is my first track meet."

The older boy smirked. "Well, my name's Derek. This is my last track meet before the final one in a tournament I'm entered in." he said before walking away.

Derek then turned around, "Oh, and good luck losing." he said before laughing and walking off.

Bob, Helen and Violet all looked at him with troubled faces, "I don't like that guy. He's giving me a bad feeling." said Violet. Dash glared at Derek behind his back before heading to the starting line a few minutes later. When the starting gun was shot, the racers ran like the wind. Dash's family was cheering him on and telling him when to slow down and speed up.

When they were halfway through the final lap. Dash was right behind Derek. Derek looked back at him quickly and thought, 'Man, this kid's doing too well. He'll beat me at this rate. I gotta stop him from finishing higher than me.' That's when he got an idea. He turned around and tripped Dash, making him sail through the air a tiny bit and fall face first hard and slide a bit on the hard asphalt.

His family gasped in horror. "Hey, isn't that against the rules to trip them and possibly injure them?" Violet called to the coach, who looked thoughtful before calling Derek over to him. Violet then ran and jumped over the railing.

She quickly ran to her little brother, "Dash, are you okay?" she asked as she bent down on her knee. Dash looked up at her, tears streaming down his face, which was red from hitting the asphalt.

"No, my knees hurt." he said, sniffling. Violet helped him up and saw blood trickling from his skinned knees, which also had bad bruises.

"Can you walk?" she asked.

Dash stood up and walked a bit, "Yeah." he said before trying to run but stumbled due to the pain it caused his knees.

"If you continue to run or walk, it could aggravate your injuries, not to mention make your legs bloody." she said.

"But how will I finish the race?" Dash asked. Violet smiled and took out a couple of hankies from her pockets. She wrapped them around his knees to soak up the blood.

"I'll help you." she said.

"How? You can't carry my shoulder." Dash said.

Violet then held his sides, "No, but I can carry you." she said with a wide smile as she picked him up, put him on her back and started walking towards the finish line. Their parents were shocked at seeing how much their bond had improved over the past few months, but were also happy for them. When the two siblings reached the finish line, the crowd exploded with cheers and clapping.

"Thanks for helping me, Vi." Dash said with a smile.

Violet looked down at her brother with a smile as she set him down, "You're welcome, Dash." Awards and medals were then handed out.

The award handler walked over to Dash and Violet with two 1st place trophies, "We keep more than one 1st place trophy on hand in case we have a tie for it. One was for Derek, but due to him being disqualified and you holding 1st for a while, Dash, and, young lady, because of how selfless and considerate your act was, even though you didn't come in first, we're giving you both trophies. Congratulations!" he said with a smile as they both accepted the trophies. The crowd cheered loudly as they held up their trophies. Later, after defeating a new foe known as the Underminer, back at the Parr house, Bob put his kids' trophies on the top of his old trophy shelf.

At dinner, Helen asked with a smile, "What's up with this new and impressive behavior? You two haven't fought at all these past 3 months."

Violet said, "Dash said all of those nights ago that he wanted us to bond more after what happened with the Omnidroid." She smiled as she reached over and ruffled Dash's hair.

"Yep, we're never gonna fight again, right Violet?" Dash asked his sister, who nodded.

"We're so proud of you kids. You're really maturing." Bob said with a large smile. Later that night, Violet was fixing to sit on her bed and listen to music when Dash came in.

"What's up Dash?" Violet asked as he hopped on her bed.

Dash smiled widely at his sister, "Violet, you know how I used to say I wanted to score 1st place at my first track meet?" he asked. Violet nodded.

Dash crawled over to his sister's lap and hugged her, "Thank you, Violet, you helped make my dream come true." Dash said as Violet smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Dash." she said. After they separated, they listened to their favorite songs together until they decided to go to bed. Violet bid Dash good night before she went to her room and went to bed while Dash fell asleep.

Before she fell asleep, Violet pondered, "Hmm, what should me and Dash do tomorrow for the first day of summer vacation?" Then she got an idea.

"A-ha!" she said while snapping her fingers.


	3. Chapter 2: Day at the Beach

Chapter 2: Day at the Beach.

The next morning, it was a bright and clear sunny day. Violet awoke with a start and quickly rushed to Dash's room.

She walked over to his bed and gently shook him awake, "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." said Violet with a giggle. Dash smiled at his sister's joke before getting out of bed and giving her a good morning hug. The two siblings then walked downstairs for breakfast.

"(Yawn) What's for breakfast?" asked Dash as Helen placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him.

While she was eating, Violet told Dash, "Hey Dash, get your swim trunks after breakfast. We're heading to the beach today." with a smile. Dash smiled widely and finished his breakfast in a jiffy. Afterwards, he and Violet found their swimsuits and the two siblings walked to the beach. They changed in the bathrooms, Dash into orange swim trunks and Violet into a black one-piece swimsuit and Violet put sunscreen on Dash as they were walking on the deck that led to the beach.

"Yow, that's cold!" Dash said when she first sprayed it on him.

"I don't like it either, but hey, it helps." Violet said as she then sprayed sunscreen on herself, getting chilled. She and Dash then walked down the pier, found a good spot and set up their umbrella and chairs.

"Hey, Violet, I'm gonna go swimming." Dash said.

"Okay, but be careful." Violet said with a smile. Dash ran at normal speed and jumped in the ocean. Violet watched him for a while before she decided to join him. They splashed each other and swam with each other for a while before they decided to go get lunch at a nearby diner where their waiter was an old friend of their mother's.

Over lunch, Dash asked, "Hey Vi, how'd your date with Tony go the other day? I'm just curious."

Violet smiled at him, "It went well. We saw a romantic movie and we both had a great time." she said. After lunch, they headed back to their umbrella and just laid out in the sun for a bit.

"Hey, Dash, you wanna get some ice cream and stop by a souvenir shop before we head home?" Violet asked.

"Yeah!" Dash said with excitement. After swimming and playing in the ocean for a couple hours longer, Violet and Dash changed back into their normal clothes and got ice cream from a nearby shop. Violet got strawberry and Dash got chocolate. After finishing their cones, they headed to a nearby shop called OceanSide.

"Wow." Dash said as they walked in and saw all sorts of toys, beach towels, etc. Dash got a toy shark and Violet got a pink swimsuit. Afterwards, they walked home. By now, it was sunset. When they walked up to the house and got to the door, the two siblings looked at each other and shared smiles.

"Today was fun, Vi. I love spending time with you." said Dash.

"I love spending time with you too, Dash." Violet said before they went inside.


	4. Chapter 3: At the Theme Park

Chapter 3: At the Theme Park.

3 days later, Dash and Violet were in the living room watching TV, trying to think of what to do.

"Hey, Vi?" Dash asked.

Violet looked at him, "Yeah?" she asked.

"You know what I'd like to do? Go to a theme park." Dash said with a smile.

Violet smiled back, "Well, you're in luck. I happen to have two tickets to that new theme park that just opened." she said as she pulled out two theme park tickets.

Dash shot up in excitement, "You have tickets to Kid's Dream Park?!" he asked happily. Violet nodded.

"All right, Vi, you're awesome!" Dash hollered, jumping up and down in excitement. Later, after having breakfast, the two siblings got their cell phones and walked to Kid's Dream Park, a new theme park full of amazing looking rides and attractions.

"Oh man, I'm so excited!" Dash said eagerly as they walked to the entrance gate. After showing the ticket lady their tickets, Dash and Violet ran into the theme park, gazing around at the marvelous rides and structures.

"Hey, Violet, let's go on that one there." Dash said as he pointed at a ride that looked like it was Finding Nemo themed.

"All right." Violet said with a smile. When they finally got past the long wait, the two siblings climbed into a water blue car.

A voice then came over the intercom, "Welcome, everyone, to Finding Nemo: The Ride." Dash and Violet stared and smiled in awe at the beautiful recreation of their favorite movie. They saw Nemo, Marlin, Dory, The Tank Gang and many of the other major characters. They watched Nemo get taken, the shark chase, the whale mouth predicament and finally the happy reunion. When they exited the ride, the two went into the gift shop, where Dash got a set of Finding Nemo figurines. Afterwards, they went on a Toy Story themed ride, where they had to help Buzz Lightyear and Woody defeat the evil Emperor Zurg. After that ride, they went on a Pokemon-themed ride where they had to aid Ash Ketchum and Pikachu in stopping Team Rocket's evil plans to, as usual, steal Pikachu. After sending Team Rocket blasting off again and entering the gift shop, Violet told Dash to look around for a new ride to go on while she looked around for something for both her and Dash. Dash looked around for a while before he noticed one of the park characters. He was a humanoid mouse with two big round ears and a tan face and black fur.

"Wow, Mickey Mouse!" Dash said in excitement as Violet walked over with a bag with the Pokemon logo on it and a Pikachu hat on her head.

"Let's go meet him." Violet said eagerly. The two siblings walked over to the mouse. He turned and noticed them with a smile.

"Well, hiya, kids!" Mickey said in his almost nasal-sounding voice with his trademark laugh of, "Ha-ha!" as he gave the two kids a hug.

"Hey, Mickey, love your show, you are FANtastic!" Dash said.

"Thanks, kid. Hope you're both having fun." Mickey said as they nodded. They then took a picture with the Disney mascot before heading to other great rides. Later that evening, they decided to head home. When they arrived back at their house, Violet handed Dash the Pokemon bag with a large smile. Dash opened the bag and gasped in surprise at what was in it, a Charizard bank with a Totodile plush.

"You like 'em?" Violet asked. Dash set the bag down on the driveway and gave Violet a high-five.

"I love them." he said with a smile.

Violet smiled. "Glad you do, Dash." she said with a smile as they went inside.


	5. Chapter 4: Game Night

Chapter 4: Game Night.

Dash and Violet walked into the house to find their parents weren't there.

"Mom? Dad?" Violet called. Dash walked into the kitchen and found a note taped to the fridge.

It said, "Hey kids, had to go on a mission. Me and your mother can handle this. Left Jack-Jack with Kari. If we need you, we'll contact you, Dad."

Dash smiled, "Hey, Vi, they went on a mission. They'll call if they need us. We've got the house to ourselves."

Violet smiled. "Cool." Dash put up his Pokemon stuff in his bedroom and then came back downstairs and turned on the Xbox 360.

"Whatcha gonna play, Dash?" Violet asked.

"Sonic Generations. I'm gonna try to get that last Red Ring in City Escape." Dash said as he started the game up. When he reached the part with the Red Ring above the building, he was really close to getting it but Sonic's head just barely touched it.

Dash sighed in annoyance, "Every single time…" he said. Violet watched Dash try and fail a few more times before he grumbled in annoyance.

"Man, why is it so hard to get that one?" Dash asked himself before Violet walked over.

"Here, let me try." she said as Dash handed her the controller. She restarted the stage and skateboarded to the building. She moved Sonic to the middle of the ramp and pressed A when the command came up. She then decided to use Boost and ended up getting the Red Star Ring.

Dash gasped in happiness, "You got it! Violet, you're the best!" he said happily as Violet finished the skateboard section and handed him the controller with a smile. For a while afterwards, the two played challenges and gained their rewards and played in numerous levels as Super Sonic.

"Hey, Dash, there's something I wanna give you." Violet said as she led her little brother to her room.

"What is it Violet?" Dash asked curiously as he watched his sister dig through her closet. Dash then gasped in happiness as she handed him a big box that said in big words, "Disney Infinity 3.0". For the next hour, the two kids played the game add-on, Toy Box Takeover. Afterwards, they decided to nap on the couch.

"Thanks for what you did, Vi, you really are the best." Dash said as Violet smiled at him.

"Hey, what are big sisters for?" she asked as they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Dash's Special Gift

Chapter 5: Dash's Special Gift.

Violet was asleep on the couch and Dash had woken up and gone to his room with pencils and crayons and paint and tape was currently working on something when their communicator rang. Violet awoke and quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Violet, we need you and Dash down here. A small prototype Omnidroid is causing havoc downtown." Violet instantly rushed upstairs to find her Super suit.

She knocked on Dash's door and called, "Suit up little bro!" By the time she got dressed, Dash was ready.

"Let's go kick some butt, sis." he said with a smirk as they high fived and ran out the door quickly. They soon met up with their parents. "Hey kids. Glad you showed up." said Mr. Incredible. Dash and Violet took one look at the Omnidroid and smirked at each other. It was about the size of a large truck, smaller than the one they faced a couple of months earlier. They formed the Incredi-Ball and rammed into the Omnidroid, bursting a hole right through it. It fell over before exploding. The citizens that had been hiding from the mechanical monstrosity came out of hiding and applauded the heroes. After signing autographs and taking pictures, the Incredibles stopped by Kari's and got Jack-Jack before they returned home and Dash rushed to his room the instant they walked in the door. He came back a second later, still in his suit with a big piece of paper folded like a card.

"Hey, Violet, this is for you." Dash said as she took the card. On the front was a picture of her and Dash smiling at each other inside the Incredi-Ball. Violet opened it and read out loud what was in it.

"To my sister, I want you to know that I am eternally grateful I have you. Every time you put a force field around me and battle alongside me, whenever you care about me like Mom does, I think how blessed I was to get you as a sister. You make me feel very protected and secured. You're my hero. I want you to know that I'm proud to call you my sister and that I'm proud to be your brother. Every time I say a prayer, I silently thank God for giving me you, just like I do every single day. Not a day passes by that I don't. I love you with all my heart. You're the coolest sister I could ask for. I would have had a terrifically worthless life if you hadn't been born. I want to apologize for fighting with you all the time, Violet, and I thank you for just leaving it in the past and agreeing to bonding with me, like the epic sister you are. Love from every single piece of my heart to the sister who forever has first place in my heart, Dash."

By now, Violet had tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks and a very wide smile. She looked at the page opposite the one she just read and saw a picture of her and Dash hugging. She closed the card.

"How do you like it, Vi?" Dash asked with a smile before Violet sat the card on the table and scooped him up and gave him a tight hug.

"I love it, Dash. Thank you so much. You're the best little brother a girl could ever ask for. I'm proud to be your sister and to call you my brother. I love you so much with every single beat of my heart." Violet said.

Dash then started tearing up and hugged Violet's neck tightly, "I love you so much too, Violet. You mean so much to me. You're the best big sister a boy could ever ask for." he said. Their parents were smiling and crying happily watching this moment. For the next few hours, the two siblings hung out together, playing board games and rolling around and mock fighting.

When they decided to go to bed, Dash asked, "Hey, Violet, will you find something fun for us to do tomorrow?" Violet smiled and nodded. The two siblings shared another hug.

"I love you, Violet." Dash said with a smile.

Violet smiled, "I love you too, Dash." The two siblings high-fived before heading to bed.


	7. Chapter 6: The Force Awakens

Chapter 6: The Force Awakens. (Note: Contains spoilers for Star Wars: The Force Awakens.)

The next morning, Dash and Violet woke with a start.

"Hey Dash, wanna go to the movies?" Violet asked after they ate breakfast.

"Yeah!" Dash said with excitement. After heading to the movie theater, the two siblings looked at the posters on the outside wall. There were many entertaining movies such as Deadpool, Zootopia, Alice Through the Looking Glass and many others. After a few minutes, Dash found one.

"Hey, Violet, look at this one!" Dash said as Violet walked over and smiled. The poster was for Star Wars: The Force Awakens.

"Looks good." said Violet.

They then walked up to the ticket booth, "Excuse me ma'am, can I have one adult and one child to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens?" Violet asked the ticket lady, who smiled and gave them their tickets. They went inside and got their refreshments and snacks and headed to the room where the movie was being shown. They sat through the previews and, when the Star Wars title came up, they clapped with the other people in the theater. They marveled at the new villain named Kylo Ren. When Rey and Finn stole the Millennium Falcon, they laughed at watching BB-8 roll and tumble about. They gasped in amazement when Kylo Ren bared his lightsaber and they were brought to tears when he killed Han Solo. After the credits starting rolling, they left the theater talking about what their favorite parts were.

"I didn't know the Force could be used to control minds." Dash said with amazement as the two siblings walked home.

"I like Kylo Ren's lightsaber. It looked like a broadsword." Violet said as they walked into the house. Later that night, Bob and Helen were hanging out in the living room when, all of a sudden, the lights cut off.

"What in the world?!" Helen asked in shock. Then, the two adults saw a light at the foot of the stairs. It was a straight red line.

"What's that?" Bob asked.

They then heard a deep voice say, "Surrender yourselves to the Dark Side or else." The two adults were horrified to see a short Darth Vader at the foot of the stairs.

"D-D-D-Darth Vader?!" the two adults stuttered, terrified.

"Be warned, I am not the actual Darth Vader, but rather a small robotic duplicate built by Syndrome with one sole purpose; to destroy you two and your children." Vader said with a menacing tone as he pointed his lightsaber at them, making them hug each other in fear.

"Your son tried to attack and was taught a painful lesson. Your daughter and other son, however, I will spare if you obey me." Vader said as Violet limped into the room with red on her shirt.

"Please, Mom and Dad, do what he says." she said. Bob and Helen stared at their daughter in fear before quickly getting on their knees and bowing before the small Darth Vader.

"Please! We'll do anything you say!" they said with fear. Darth Vader walked closer with his lightsaber pointed at Helen's face when they heard Violet laughing. They looked at her puzzled. Darth Vader then started laughing along with her before he removed his helmet. The two adults gasped at who it was,

"Dash?!" they said in surprise.

"We gotcha!" Dash said between laughs as Violet walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"What?" asked Helen in confusion.

"We saw Star Wars: The Force Awakens today and decided to play a little prank based on Star Wars on you guys." Violet said.

"So I got my old glow-in-the-dark lightsaber and my Darth Vader costume with a new voice-changing mask and decided to pose as a robot made by Syndrome." said Dash.

"But what's the red on Violet's shirt?" asked Bob.

"It's easy-remove red paint." Violet said with a smile as everyone started laughing.


	8. Chapter 7: Dash's Nightmare

Chapter 7: Dash's Nightmare.

A few nights later, Violet was asleep when she felt something tap her side. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Dash standing by her bed.

"Hey, Dash, what's up?" Violet asked. As she opened her eyes more, she could see Dash was crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as she sat up.

"I had a nightmare." Dash said as he climbed on her bed and sat beside her.

"Me and you were in a dark room. We wandered around for a bit before you got shot through the heart. I quickly kneeled down begging you not to die. You said you hated me before you died with a frown. Next thing I knew, I was in containment by Syndrome. He taunted me before beating me up and when he pulled out a gun, he said, "Say hello to Violet for me, brat". He pulled the trigger and the next thing I knew, he had you up by the neck in a white flash of light and you glared at me and said you really hated me before he crushed your head with his other hand and that's when I woke up." Dash then broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Violet took her little brother in her arms and sat him on her lap while he sobbed on her shoulder and hugged her tightly. Violet softly shushed Dash and slowly rocked him back and forth.

"Shh…Shh…it's okay, Dash. I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to me, Syndrome's gone, I promise." Violet whispered softly. After a while, Dash looked up at Violet with tears still in his eyes.

"Hey, Violet, can I stay with you, please?" he asked. Violet smiled at him and nodded.

As they sat there, Dash asked Violet, "Vi, do you hate me?"

Violet smiled and hugged him, "Never."

"Even after all the times I constantly aggravated you or made you feel terrible?"

"That's all in the past to me now, Dash. I love you with all my heart and I always will, no matter what." Violet said with a comforting smile. Dash felt the tears come back, but this time they were tears of happiness.

"Violet, you're the best sister in the world." he said with a smile as he hugged her back.


	9. Chapter 8: A Bully Strikes Back

Chapter 8: A Bully Strikes Back.

Later the next morning, Violet awoke to find Dash wasn't beside her. She got out of bed, dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey, dad, where's Dash?" she asked Bob, who was reading the news.

Bob looked at her and smiled, "He went over to Jerry's house to show him the Charizard bank and tell him what an epic sister you are." he said. Violet smiled. Half an hour later, the phone rang.

Helen walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver, "Hello? Oh, hi, Jerry. What? Okay, I'll send her right over. Thanks for letting me know. Bye." she said before hanging up and turning to Violet.

"Violet, Jerry just called. He said Dash is upset and he wants you." she said. Violet's attention was instantly grabbed by this. After walking to Jerry's house, she knocked on the door. An 11 year old, black-haired boy opened the door.

"Hi Violet." said Jerry.

"How's it going, Jerry?" Violet asked with a smile as she walked inside.

"Dash is in my room, first door upstairs and to the right." Jerry said. Violet walked upstairs and into the door Jerry said. She saw Dash on Jerry's bed, crying.

She walked over and said, "Hey, Dash, what's wrong?" Dash looked up and launched himself into Violet's arms and hugged her waist, sobbing into her shoulder. Violet rocked Dash back and forth for a while before he looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Vi, Derek showed up here." he said.

Violet's eyes widened, "Him again?" she asked.

Dash nodded, "He came up and started yelling at me because he lost the track tournament. I yelled that it was his own fault and he…he…" Dash then broke down and buried his face back in Violet's shoulder. Violet continued to comfort him when Jerry walked in the room.

"Violet, is this Dash's?" he asked as he handed Violet a green grocery bag. Violet took it and looked inside. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. It was Dash's Charizard bank, or what was left of it. It had been broken into pieces.

"No he didn't!" Violet said, her face and voice turning angry.

She then turned to Jerry, "Jerry, do you know where Derek lives?" she asked.

Jerry nodded, "Just walk right of here and you'll find a blue house. It's the third house from here." Jerry said as he climbed on the bed.

Violet nodded and turned to Dash, "Dash, I'll be back. I'm gonna go do something about Derek. Just wait here, okay?" she said. Dash looked at her and nodded. After heading to Derek's house, Violet knocked on the door. A blonde-haired woman answered the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she said sweetly.

Violet smiled, "Hello, ma'am, I'm Violet, the girl who won 1st place with my brother at the track meet the other day." she said.

The woman gasped in realization, "Isn't your brother the one my son tripped?" she asked.

Violet nodded as the woman welcomed her inside, "I'd like to talk to him, please." Violet requested.

"Of course. He's in his room, upstairs to the left." Violet walked upstairs and into the first room to the left, where she saw Derek on his bed, playing video games.

"Excuse me." Violet said.

Derek turned his head and his eyes widened in realization, "Hey, you're that girl from the track meet who helped that little brat." he said.

Violet looked aggravated, "For one thing, that was my brother, and second, I'm here to talk to you about something." Violet said with an annoyed tone. Derek just continued to stare at his game. Violet marched over to his PlayStation 3 and cut it off.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?!" Derek shouted before Violet marched up to his face.

"You broke my brother's Charizard bank and I want you to apologize for it!" Violet said with anger in her voice.

Derek glared at her, "I'm not apologizing to you or him, you filthy little witch!" he yelled. Violet gasped and stared at him in shock before she gave him a hard, swift slap across the face.

"How dare you! Don't you dare talk to me like that again!"

Derek's mother then walked in, "What's going on in here?" she asked.

Derek looked at her, holding his cheek, "She slapped me."

"Because he called me a witch." Violet countered.

"Why did you talk to her like that, Derek?!" his mother asked angrily.

"Cause she demanded I apologize to her brother for breaking some stupid baby bank of his." Derek said before clamping his hand over his mouth.

Derek's mother looked downright furious, "I can't believe you, Derek! Wait till your father hears about this!" she yelled before turning to Violet with an apologetic face, "I'm terribly sorry, Violet. I'll pay you back." she said.

Violet smiled at her, "It's okay, you don't owe me anything." After making amends, Violet headed back to Jerry's house, where Dash was waiting out in front. Once Violet and Dash said their goodbyes to Jerry, they started home.


	10. Chapter 9: Guilt

Chapter 9: Guilt.

Dash and Violet walked back into the house where Dash instantly super-speeded to his room and slammed the door. Violet frowned and, after explaining to her parents, walked up to Dash's door and opened it. She found her little brother sobbing his heart out on the bed.

She walked over and sat by him, "Hey, Dash, don't feel bad. It's not your fault the bank got broke." she said softly.

Dash looked up at her, "But if I hadn't argued back, he wouldn't have done it." he said glumly before he buried his face back in his pillow.

"I just screw up everything nice you try to do for me, just like I used to antagonize you when you tried to be nice." Dash said, muffled by the pillow.

"No, you do not." Violet said in shock. Dash just kept his head in the pillow. Violet sighed and continued to comfort her little brother. After a while, Dash stopped crying, but was still upset as he hugged Violet and she rocked him back and forth.

After a while, Violet suggested, "Hey, Dash, what do you say we go meet some fans?" Dash instantly perked up. He loved meeting fans.

"YEAH!" he said with excitement. Violet smiled as they went into their closets and changed into their Super suits. After telling their parents where they were going, they headed out, not knowing that someone was watching them, lurking after them in the shadows…


	11. Chapter 10: Tears of Life

Chapter 10: Tears of Life. (A.K.A. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me.)

Dash and Violet walked for a while before they came to a part of town where they saw a lot of kids playing at a park. Dash and Violet smiled at each other before they walked over.

"Hey!" said Violet, or as she was known to the public, Ms. Stealth. This got the attention of the parkgoers. The children got excited and ran over to see the two Incredibles.

"Hi there, kids!" said Dash, AKA Speed Demon. As the two Supers were giving high-fives, hugs and autographs, little did they know, their mysterious stalker was lurking nearby in the bushes. As the two Supers walked back home, the stalker pointed a gun out from an alleyway and shot Violet in the back before she even had time to react. Dash gasped in horror as Violet fell to the ground, bleeding. When Dash caught sight of the shooter trying to flee, he quickly rushed over and knocked the guy to the ground before throwing off his mask. Dash gasped when he saw the assassin was none other than...

"Derek?!" said Dash in bewilderment.

Derek smirked, "Correct. I followed you home to take revenge on you after your rat of a sister got me grounded. That's how I know you're the Incredibles." he said with a smirk before Dash furiously punched him unconscious. After Derek was hauled to the NSA HQ, Dash ran over to his sister, who was hanging on by a thread.

"Violet! Hang on! I'll get help!" Dash said, tears starting to flow from his eyes.

Violet smiled a sad smile at him, "No, it's too late. Dash, please take care of Jack-Jack, Mom and Dad for me, and I love you." she said one last time before she died with a smile on her face. Dash gasped, knowing that for Violet, it was over. Dash started crying nonstop, his tears falling like waterfalls onto Violet's face.

"Violet, please, you can't go. We've become so much closer in these past months and we won't be the same without you." the young Super said through sobs. As his tears fell, they started to sparkle as they fell on Violet's face and dissolved.

"Violet…" Dash said repeatedly while whimpering and sobbing. After a little while, Violet's body glowed a bright blue. Dash watched in awe as the blue glow faded slowly. He then gasped when Violet's eyes opened and she sat up. Dash's eyes started overflowing with tears of joy.

Violet looked around before seeing Dash and smiling, "Dash!" she said happily.

"VIOLET!" Dash shouted as he rushed into her arms and hugged her neck tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. Violet smiled while returning his hug.


	12. Chapter 11: A Bond Milestone

Chapter 11: A Bond Milestone.

Dash was in his Super suit and was out for a run in the late night when he saw a large amount of teenagers cornering a bunch of little kids and senior citizens. He pulled his communicator out of his pocket and dialed the signal for Violet.

"Hello?" Violet answered.

"Miss Stealth, this is Speed Demon. The Gang of Grime's back. Get down here as soon as you can." Dash said.

"I'll be right there. On my way, now." Violet said before she hung up.

Dash then rushed over to the gang and shouted, "Hey! Leave those innocent people alone!" before he punched one of them in the stomach at super speed, making him keel over while clutching his stomach.

"Oh, I guess Speed Demon wants to fight. All right then!" the leader shouted before he and his friends then flew at the young Super, only for him to swerve out of the way and come back with a strong headbutt to each one's face. However, he failed to notice another gangster over him with a bat. But, just before it came in contact with him, a purple force field blocked it, making the gangster hit himself in the face and knocking him out. That's when Violet appeared in her Super suit.

"Hey, sis!" Dash said.

Violet smiled, "What's up, bro?" she asked as they noticed the gangsters getting back up.

"Let's finish these losers!" Violet shouted as they rushed towards them with an Incredi-Ball, knocking each one out cold, except for the leader, who they had to run over about seven times. Once he was finally knocked out, Dash and Violet helped the innocents out. Afterwards, they were walking home when Violet remembered something.

She turned to Dash with a smile before she said, "Hey, Dash, can I give you something?"

Dash looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

Violet kneeled down, "What's something you've always offered after I helped you with homework or chores, but I never responded to?" she asked. Dash shrugged before Violet extended her fist. Dash looked at it in surprise before looking at her. Violet nodded, causing Dash to chuckle in excitement before he bumped her fist with his. He then teared up before giving her a hug.

"Violet, thanks for bonding with me enough that you share a fist bump with me." he said.

Violet kept her smile as she hugged him back. "You're completely welcome, Dash." she said.


	13. Ch 12: Sister's Day & Dash's Birthday

Chapter 12: Sister's Day And Dash's Birthday.

The next morning, Violet woke up to find she had fallen asleep in her suit. She laughed before she heard someone coming down the hall. Dash then came into her room, also in his suit, with a breakfast tray.

"Happy National Sister's Day, Violet." Dash said.

"You brought me breakfast? Dash!" Violet said as Dash set the tray of pancakes, bacon, toast and a cup of tea in front of her.

"Made this myself, with Mom's help." Dash said proudly as Violet took a bite of pancake. Once she swallowed it, her eyes widened and her smile grew.

"Woo! It's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" she said as she scarfed it down and drank the tea. She set the tray on her nightstand before she scooped Dash up and gave him a hug. Later, downstairs, they found their parents weren't there.

"Mom and Dad took Jack-Jack to go visit their sisters." Dash explained before he suddenly remembered something. He dashed up to his room and came back with a purple gift box.

He tossed it to Violet, "This is for you." Violet took the box, opened it and gasped when she saw inside it, a plush toy that looked like her and another one that looked like Dash.

"Awesome! Dash, thank you!" Violet said as she gave him another hug that he gladly returned. After lunch, Dash led her out back into the garden after having her cover her eyes.

"All right, Violet, you can open your eyes now." Dash said. Violet took her hands off her eyes and they flew over her mouth as tears came to her eyes when she saw a statue of her Dash had made himself out of clay.

"Like this, Violet?" Dash asked before Violet hugged him tightly with tears pouring out of her eyes, "This is the absolute best National Sister's Day ever! Thank you so much, Dash. You are the absolute greatest . I love you so much." Violet said, bringing Dash to tears.

The next morning, Dash woke up to find his family, Mirage, Edna, Rick and his friends gathered in the backyard for his birthday party.

"Happy Birthday, Dash!" they all said. After a while of having fun, playing some party games, swimming, and some good ol' grub, Dash received presents.

When he got to Violet's present, he got an Incredibles helmet, "Sweet!"

Violet smiled, "Follow me and I'll show you what it's for." she said. When Dash followed Violet to the garage, he saw a mysterious object wrapped in Pokémon wrapping paper. Dash walked over and tore off the wrapping paper and his jaw slammed to the floor. It was a red Coleman Mini-Bike along with a handmade statue by Violet of him! Dash stared in shock.

"I spent my birthday money that I saved up to get you this, Dash. Hope you like it." Violet said with a smile before Dash hugged her with tears in his eyes.

"I love it, Violet. You're the best." he said as Violet hugged him back with a tearful smile, "Thank you, Dash." she said, earning an "Aww" from everyone else. For a while afterwards, everybody took turns on the Mini-Bike before the party ended and everyone went home. When Dash and Violet came inside, Dash held out his fist and Violet bumped it. Their parents watched and smiled as their bond grew stronger than ever. However, little could they know that in the coming weeks, something would cause their bond to reach the ultimate height.


	14. Chapter 13: Our Bond Is Eternal

Chapter 13: Our Bond Is Eternal.

One night, Dash was asleep in his bed, but he was stirring and sweating. You guessed it. He was having another nightmare about Violet dying, this time by a mysterious figure that looked like an old man. He woke up with a loud gasp before he realized it was just a dream, breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down. He then had another dream. He was in a white space in his Super suit. He looked around for a little bit before he saw Violet, also in her Super suit.

He quickly grew a wide smile and ran over to her, "Hey, Vi!" he called. When she turned to face him, he stopped in puzzlement and shock. She looked angry.

"What's wrong, sis?" Dash asked before she raised her hand and slapped him. He held his cheek and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Violet, why?! After all the bonding we've been doing?!" he asked before she grabbed him by the collar.

"Because I hate you. Our bonding is over. I don't love you anymore!" she growled through gritted teeth before she turned into a demonic version of herself and raised her hand that was now clawed. Just before the claw made contact with his face, Dash woke up with a loud scream with his mom rushing into his room.

"Dash! What's wrong?!" she asked, quickly hugging her son, who started sobbing.

"I want Violet!" he hysterically sobbed into his mom's robe. Helen quickly went to Violet's room and shook her daughter awake.

"What is it, Mom?" Violet asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Dash had a nightmare. He wants you." As soon as the last syllable left Helen's lips, in a flash, Violet was out of her bed and into Dash's room. When Dash saw his sister, he launched himself into her arms and started crying hysterically. Violet immediately started trying to hush him and comfort him while their mom went back to bed.

"What was it about this time, Dash?" Violet asked as she sat on his bed and rocked him.

"I dreamed that you slapped me and said you hated me and ended our bonding. You then turned into a demon and almost killed me!" Dash said into Violet's waist.

Violet smiled softly while she continued to comfort him, "Dash, I would never do that to you, not after the promise I made to you three months ago. I swear it." she said, causing Dash to look at her as they shared smiles.

"Dash, I want you to know something. I promise that there is nothing that will ever come between us. From now on, our bond is eternal. I won't let anything come between you and me. The moments we spend together are the moments I know Heaven must exist." she said, making Dash smile widely.

"Violet, those moments mean that much to me too. Those are the moments I thank God and Jesus that I'm alive." he said as the two siblings sat in each other's arms, not knowing that their greatest challenge lied just around the corner.


	15. Chapter 14: Call To Danger

Chapter 14: Call To Danger.

A couple of weeks later, over breakfast, Bob got a phone call.

"Hello?" he asked once he answered the phone.

"Bob, we have a crisis on our hands." said Mr. Dicker.

"What is it, Mr. Dicker?" asked Bob, alerting the rest of his family.

They listened to Bob talk about the threat to their boss before he hung up and turned to them, "Suit up, everybody! An old foe's back to settle the score!" he said. The family quickly finished breakfast and suited up after calling Kari to come take care of Jack-Jack.

"Who is our enemy this time, Dad?" asked Violet as she and Dash put on their seat belts.

"A fiend we should've finished a long time ago." Mr. Incredible said before they sped off in their car.


	16. Chapter 15: Long Time, No See

Chapter 15: Long Time, No See.

The Incredibles raced to downtown Metroville to see a giant robot that looked like Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure.

"Wow, that robot is ugly as heck!" said Dash as the robot turned to face them.

"Aah, long time, no see, Incredibles." said an elderly sounding voice.

"Hey, I recognize that voice." said Frozone, who was arriving on the scene. The robot bent it's head down and opened the mouth, shocking the Incredibles at who was controlling it.

It was an elderly man with almost no hair on his head, "Xerek!" shouted the five heroes. A while back, the Incredibles had managed to defeat Xerek and the Unforgivables, jailing them all but Xerek, who was high-security imprisoned and vowed revenge.

"I was hoping you would be foolish enough to show up. Now, you will witness my master plan in play! Prepare to die as you witness the power of my hatred!" Xerek yelled as he fired a mighty laser out of the robot's mouth that the heroes narrowly avoided. Dash and Violet quickly formed the Incredi-Ball and ran up the robot's back and rammed into and through the power supply in the bulb on it's head four times while avoiding attacks from it's tentacles and energy blasts, shutting it down.

"You bratty pests! I'll crush you!" Xerek shouted as he pushed a button. Before they knew it, the Incredibles and Frozone were on the run from an Armageddon of meteors falling from the sky. They know now that this fight won't end quickly. It's just the beginning...


	17. Chapter 16: Destruction

Chapter 16: Destruction Is The Beginning Of Apocalypse.

The meteors were crashing into buildings and the streets, sending people into panic and running for shelter into hideouts or basements. The Incredibles and Frozone took shelter from the meteor shower in an abandoned building.

"Man, the old fart's not joking around!" said Dash as he looked at the destruction that was befalling their beloved city.

"What are we gonna do, Bob?" asked Elastigirl.

"I-I don't know." said Mr. Incredible in a defeated tone.

The five Supers thought everything over for a while before Violet clapped her hands, "I have an idea! Maybe if we sneak attack Xerek, we'll be able to get the remote from him!" she said. The five Supers then set out with all of them sticking to the shadows and avoiding meteors while saving innocents and getting closer to the Perfect Chaos robot.

"All right, Dash. We'll distract him and you go get the remote." said Mr. Incredible. Dash nodded as he ran behind the robot at super speed. The others then made their way into the robot's control room and attacked Xerek, distracting him long enough for Dash to rush in and swipe his remote, toss it to the ground and smash it to bits, stopping the destructive meteor shower.

"We did it!" yelled Frozone victoriously as Xerek got up from the floor.

"YOU FOOLS! I HAVEN'T LOST YET!" Xerek yelled as he pressed a button on another remote and teleported away while a self-destruct countdown started. The heroes tried to get away, but unfortunately, they were all hit by the blast and sent flying in all different directions, getting heavily injured. Meanwhile, in the place where he had teleported, Xerek watched while laughing evilly.


	18. Chapter 17: Desperate Prayers

Chapter 17: Desperate Prayers.

Dash and his family had gotten separated by the massive blast. He had landed in a destroyed building and was just now waking up.

He looked around, "Violet?! Mom?! Dad?! Frozone?!" Dash called before seeing that no one was nearby. He quickly moved as fast as he could outside, despite his injuries, only to see nobody around. He looked through the destroyed city for a while longer, but still found no traces of his family. After a while, he got worried.

He then started to cry before getting on his knees, placing his hands together and saying, "Lord, if you're listening, please let my family and Lucius survive this. I don't know what I'll do without them." in a desperate prayer. Little did he know, Violet, who was on the other side of the building he was in front of, was doing the same. She woke up some time after he did and had no luck finding everyone else either. She had just finished praying and was crying as she got up and walked to the other side of the building just a second after Dash had run off to find everyone else. Dash started searching for the rest of his family in destroyed buildings or piles of rubble and soon found them in a half-wrecked office building. When he asked if they had seen Violet and they replied no, Dash started to get panicked. He quickly ran off, ignoring his parents calling him and stopped after running for a while, not knowing that he and Violet were just across from one another. When Dash and Violet caught sight of each other, Violet froze with tears building up and Dash's tears started falling like mad.

"DAAAAAAASH!" Violet wailed as she ran at him.

"VIIIIIIIIOLEEEEEEET!" Dash wailed as he ran at her and they jumped into each other's arms, sobbing uncontrollably with tears pouring out of their eyes and snot pouring out of their noses. Dash was crying on her shoulder while Violet hugged him. After a while, they were reunited with the rest of the heroes. Then, a mysterious green glow covered them.


	19. Chapter 18: Danger Grows

Chapter 18: Danger Grows. (Note: The story, from now up until Chapter 23, is a spoof of Sonic Adventure 2's Last Story.)

When the green glow dissipated, the heroes' injuries were completely healed and their costumes were mended like nothing had happened to them.

"What just happened?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"Our new device happened, zat's what, dahling." said a woman's voice that they easily recognized. They looked near a building and saw Edna Mode, fashion designer for Supers and a good friend of theirs, along with Mirage and Rick.

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys!" said Elastigirl as they walked over.

"We managed to track Xerek. It appears he's retreated to a massive station in space." said Rick as he pulled out a tablet and showed them a giant space station in the shape that resembled Space Colony ARK from Sonic Adventure 2.

"What's he planning?" asked Violet.

"Our intelligence has told us that he plans to use a powerful super-cannon on there to cause destruction that will spell the end of everything." said Mirage. The Incredibles and Frozone got wide-eyed.

"Well, is there any way we can chase after him?!" asked Dash.

"We can teleport you there, and we'll be coming to assist you. We'll win this fight together!" said Rick.

At that point, a TV screen showing Xerek fired up on every digital thing worldwide, "I am Xerek. This is a death sentence to Earth. This planet will face the power of my Planet-Destroying Ultra Cannon in 27 minutes and 53 seconds. Incredibles, if you're watching this, you're welcome to try and stop me, but you'll fail, I've foreseen my inevitable success. Farewell." the mad villain said with an evil laugh.

"We have no time to lose!" said Edna.

After firing up the teleportation device, the eight heroes wound up at the space station. They then noticed a clock that was frozen at 27 minutes and 53 seconds for a bit before it started counting down.

"Let's find Xerek and kick his sorry butt!" shouted Mr. Incredible, raising his fist, as did the others as they shouted, "YEAH!" before they all split up into groups and made their way to different parts of the station. They are Planet Mother Earth's final chance.


	20. Chapter 19: Stopping An Epic Crisis

Chapter 19: Preventing A Crisis Of Epic Proportions!

"System alert! System alert! The intruder has breached the system area! Initiate debug program!" a mechanical voice shouted as Edna dropped down a shaft and blasted through a security door in a robot battle suit she had packed. She shot a fleet of robots that stood in her way before progressing to a room with a rotating spike ball duo.

"All right, Edna! Now, destroy the security door leading to the Cannon's Core." said Rick through a transceiver that was in her ear. After making her way past many other security guards and robots, Edna arrived at a large room with a security door at the back.

"Okay, Edna! There should be a security door somewhere in the room! You need to destroy it!" said Rick. Edna made her way up to the door and blasted it with missiles until it was wrecked.

Rick went through while saying, "All right! Now, it's my turn!" and into another part of the station, using his own battle suit, and started by making his way down a long shaft full of security lasers and robots that he narrowly managed to avoid. He then arrived at another room with a security door at the back.

"Great, Mr. Dicker! There should be a security door somewhere in this room!" Edna said through the earpiece as Rick made his way to the door and blasted it open.

In the next part of the station, Mirage and Elastigirl were facing a large security dome with a giant switch inside. The transceiver inside Mirage's ear rang. She tapped it, "Hello?"

"Mirage! Elastigirl! There should be an emergency switch in the dome to drain the liquid out of the core! See if you can find it." Rick said.

Mirage looked around before she pointed at a corridor, "I'll bet we can find the switch to open this dome if we head down there!" she said.

"All right!" said Elastigirl as the two of them ran down the corridor, fought their way through numerous robots and guards and finally arrived at a room with a big white lever.

Elastigirl pulled it. In the main room, the dome around the big switch opened, "Good job, girls! Hurry, throw the switch and drain the liquid!" Rick said through the transceiver. The two girls hurried back and pressed the switch.

Once a door on an upper level opened to drain the liquid, the two girls exchanged smiles and a high-five as the mechanical voice said, "System alert! System alert! Energy core safe program terminated! Cell prepare program initializing!"

Once the pool was completely full and the two girls swam to safety, Mr. Incredible and Frozone were contacted by Rick.

"Mr. Incredible, Frozone! Can you hear me? The last security door to the core should be in front of you! Find the switch that opens the door!" Mr. Incredible and his old acquaintance dove in and found a switch to deactivate the lasers guarding the path they needed to follow.

Once they swam down a corridor and ended up in a room where they quickly took care of many scuba gear wearing guards, Rick notified them of an important update, "You two! I found the switch on radar. The security door control switch is accessible from the waterway over there." After deactivating the security lasers, Mr. Incredible and Frozone pressed the switch, opening the final security door in the room they started in.

"System alert! System alert! Primary lock system terminated! Initiate final defense systems!" the mechanical voice shouted one last time as Dash and Violet ran through the open door and slid down a rail, "Dash! Violet! Get past the energy field to get to the core. You're our last chance. We're depending on you!" Rick said through the transceiver as the two siblings made their way across a huge gap and then through a bunch of enemies before making it to another rail.

"Kids! You should have cleared the electrical disturbance. It's all up to you now!" Rick said as Dash and Violet slid down a long slide of core liquid all the way to the Cannon's Core.

"We did it!" the two kids shouted as they high-fived. Xerek, who was watching from another room, was furious.

"It's just like people say, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" he yelled as he ran off. Back in the core, a low rumble echoed.

"What's that?!" asked Dash in alarm before they were both blinded by a bright flash of light.


	21. Chapter 20: One Last Chance

Chapter 20: One Last Chance.

Out of the bright flash of light came a creature that looked like the Biolizard from Sonic Adventure 2, the only difference was it's skin was more metallic looking and gray. It was Xerek transformed. He let out a menacing roar as he fell into the pool of liquid in front of the two children.

Dash looked a little intimidated but Violet put her hand on his shoulder, "Calm down. I'm not gonna let that monster hurt you, Dash!" she said bravely.

Xerek laughed, "You foolish brats think you can defeat me?!" he said in a gruff and deep voice.

"I don't think, I know!" said Violet.

She then looked at her little brother. "Dash, take care of the power source up at that staircase and I'll distract him." she said.

Dash shook his head, "No way I'm letting you fight that freak alone, Vi!" he said, almost fixing to cry.

Violet bent down and hugged him, "I'll be fine. Just do what I said, OK? Just trust me. I'll be all right." she said.

Dash reluctantly nodded before he hugged her and said, "I love you." and ran at super speed to the power supply. Xerek moved around in a circle, trying to bite Violet, but she was too fast for him. He eventually ran out of breath and Violet grinded on one of the pipes going to his life support system and threw a force field at it, damaging it and dealing Xerek great pain. He roared before chasing Violet again, only this time when he stopped he fired purple balls of energy at Violet, who avoided them with ease. She then slid up the pipe and attacked the life support system again. This process repeated a third time, with the energy balls getting faster. The fourth time, Xerek raised pink bubbles with gravity manipulation that Violet managed to bounce off of and attack the life support system again. This repeated a second time.

The final time, Xerek let out a roar and yelled, "YOU PEST! I'LL CRUSH YOU!" before he levitated Violet and the orbs with his gravity manipulation. Violet managed to maneuver through the field of orbs while some were shot at her. She attacked the life support system one last time, causing Xerek to roar in great pain before he limply fell to the floor.

Violet landed on the floor on her feet, "GET OUT, YOU UGLY PSYCHOPATH!" Violet yelled. By that point, Dash had destroyed the power source, preventing the cannon from being fired. He turned around and was overjoyed to see his sister alive.

"Violet, you did it!" yelled Dash as he ran down the stairs and hopped into her arms, "I'm so proud of you, sis!" he said. But before they could relay to their parents what had happened, Xerek shocked them both with an energy ball, severely weakening and injuring them before he disappeared in a flash of light.

The transceiver came online, "Come in, kids! Do you read us?! That monster is still alive! It attached itself to the cannon! It's pulling us towards Earth! We'll try and stop it! Join us as soon as you can!" said all six of the other heroes.


	22. Chapter 21: The Birth Of A New Hero

Chapter 21: The Birth Of A New Hero.

Dash and Violet laid on the ground where Xerek had just left them, beaten and injured. They knew that, even though their family and friends tried, there was nothing they could do to stop Xerek now. It was the end, it was over.

"Dash, any moment now, we'll both be dust in the wind." Violet said sadly, managing to find the strength to crawl to him.

Dash looked up at her with sadness, "Violet, for everything bad I've ever done to you, I'm so sorry. I want you to know that I'm by no means ungrateful for everything you've done for me." Dash said as he hugged her tightly while crying.

Violet did the same, "I know, Dash. I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I love you." she said.

"I love you too, Violet. I forgive you too." Dash said. They then shared one last fist bump…and that was when something unexpected happened. The two of them were encased in a cascade of rainbow light that filled every inch of the station and rocking it so hard that Xerek, who now resembled the FinalHazard, felt it and the other heroes could just feel the energy.

Back in the room, a person was waking up. She had Dash's haircut and hair color and Violet's height and appearance. She looked at her hands and feet as she opened her eyes for the first time ever and saw her hands and feet covered by red gloves and boots. She walked over to the pool and saw her reflection. Her suit was black with the Incredibles symbol being red and her belt being white.

"Who am I?" the girl asked herself. She held up her hand and a force field materialized around her. She then tried running and ended up going at super speed. She then found herself able to turn invisible.

She thought for a minute as to what to name herself, "Well, since I have Dash's speed and Violet's powers, I can easily avoid people by sneaking around. That's it! I'll call myself Shadow!" she said gleefully.

She jumped high in the air and punched with a loud, "YEAH!" before she discovered something. She was floating. She had the power to fly!

"AWESOME!" she yelled before she got a determined look on her face.

"Now, to go teach Xerek a lesson and prevent the end of the world!" she shouted with fighting spirit before she burst out of the ceiling.


	23. Ch 22: Sibling Love's Ultimate Power

Chapter 22: Sibling Love's Ultimate Power.

Xerek had the other heroes on the ropes when all of a sudden they noticed something flying in a golden stream of light. The person stopped in front of them and the heroes were shocked at seeing the Incredibles logo on her suit.

"Who are you? Where are those brats?" Xerek asked angrily.

"The children?" asked the person with a smirk as she pointed to herself. "They're right here. I am them. I am the light in the dead of darkness. I am the answer to all living things that cry out in pain for help and peace. I am the ultimate ally to good, and evil's worst nightmare." she said before an aura surrounded her and she shouted, "I AM THE FUSION OF DASH AND VIOLET! MY NAME IS SHADOW! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL END YOUR PLANS, YOU ROTTEN OLD FART!"

Xerek and the other heroes stared at Shadow in shock before Xerek laughed and said, "Even a Super Fusion couldn't beat me!" That's when a large red boil developed on the side of his middle.

(Song owned by Crush 40.)

 _Can you feel life moving through your mind?_

 _Ooh, looks like it came back for more!_

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_

 _Can you feel time slipping down your spine?_

 _Ooh, you try and try to ignore!_

 _Yeah!_

"Shadow, can you hear me? He's very weak without his life support system. Aim for the red swelling area to damage him! You're our last hope!" said Mirage through the transceiver. Shadow quickly made a dash for the boil.

"Oh no, you don't!" Xerek said as he summoned a field of orbs and shot them at Shadow, only for her to dodge and burst the boil, causing Xerek to roar in pain before she flew over to his other side, where another boil had developed on the side of his face. He started firing a single laser at her out of his broken life support system. Shadow navigated around the laser and attacked the boil, causing the transformed villain's form to lose more power to sustain itself and causing him great pain.

 _But you can hardly swallow your fears and pain!_

 _When you can't help but follow,_

 _It puts you right back where you came!_

Shadow then switched sides again. This time, the boil was on his tail. Shadow quickly and carefully made her way past a double pair of lasers and attacked the boil. Shadow repeated this process with a boil on Xerek's underside and when she switched sides again, Xerek summoned an entire field of bubbles and shot them at Shadow, only to miss and for her to attack the boil and repeat the process one last time, leaving Xerek exhausted.

Shadow then glowed with a purple aura before she shouted, "CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" She then relentlessly attacked Xerek, weakening him further and brutally injuring him.

 _LIVE AND LEARN!_

 _Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!_

 _LIVE AND LEARN!_

 _From the works of yesterday!_

 _LIVE AND LEARN!_

 _If you beg or if you borrow,_

 _LIVE AND LEARN!_

 _You may never find your way!_

Shadow then raised her arms above her head and formed a large orange discus of energy and threw it, causing Xerek to scream in unbearable pain as he and the space station both exploded while the heroes flew to safety.

"SHADOW MUST DIE! SHADOW MUST DIE!" Xerek continued to scream in his final moments before he was vaporized and finished for good.

Shadow then floated over to the other heroes who were staring at her in shock and amazement and asked, "Pretty awesome, right?" with a smile and a thumbs-up. Mr. Incredible stared before he started clapping, as did everyone else.

Shadow took a bow before Elastigirl asked her, "Probably a stupid question, Shadow, but, do you know who I am?"

Shadow smiled at her, "Of course, Mom, how could I not?" she said before everyone joined Elastigirl in giving Shadow a hug. Afterwards, they returned to Earth by using a capsule space shuttle designed by the NSA.


	24. Chapter 23: The Final Battle

Chapter 23: The Final Battle.

A few days later, in Washington D.C, a huge crowd of Super fans were gathered outside the White House as the President walked up to the podium and said into the microphone, "Everyone, a few days ago, a madman attempted to end us all by causing a collision of Earth with a space station of massive proportions. However, thanks to eight champions, crisis has been averted. The champions are a rare kind, champions of peace, those who strive to protect our world no matter the cost. Ladies and gentlemen, my fellow Americans, I am proud to give you The Incredibles, Frozone and three agents of the National Supers Agency, Rick Dicker, Mirage and Edna Mode!" The crowd erupted in loud cheers as the heroes walked on stage with big smiles waving at the crowd.

After receiving medals of heroism and a speech from Rick Dicker about how big a help everyone had been, they all took questions from news reporters. When Mr. Incredible said his kids' bond was the real big contributor to Xerek's defeat, the reporters turned to Ms. Stealth and Speed Demon for answers.

"How was your bond helpful in defeating Xerek?" a red-head female reporter asked.

Ms. Stealth and Speed Demon smiled at each other before they took microphones from two other reporters and Speed Demon spoke into one, "Let us explain how it all started. All those months ago, when the Omnidroid attacked Metroville, when my family made our debut as The Incredibles, my sister got knocked unconscious while trying to protect me. It scared me to death. We used to fight a lot and, had she died, I would have never forgiven myself for everything. I was so happy when she woke, that after we beat the robot, I hugged her tightly, not caring if anyone saw. Then, two days later, after we beat Syndrome and found a new house, I had a nightmare where she died and it scared me even more. I thought that if she died, like I said before, I would never be able to take back all the times I was awful to her, so I decided to bond with her in the time I had, which is why I asked her if we could bond more together and not fight anymore."

Miss Stealth then spoke, "That's why I said yes and I promised him our bond would only grow stronger and that we would never fight again. Ever since then, we've hung out together and gone to places like an amusement park, the beach and everywhere else. I also have reason to believe that our bond granted us unnatural abilities, for example, when I was shot by someone and killed, I believe Speed Demon's tears actually resurrected me. Another reason I agreed to bond with him was because he protected me from one of Syndrome's henchmen who was about to shoot me. I was so grateful and proud of him that I had to repay the debt. Our strong bond is what gave us the ultimate strength and power that we needed to defeat Xerek and save the world. Neither of us would change our bond for the world." She and her brother then looked at each other and smiled with tears pouring out of their eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Speed Demon/Miss Stealth, you're the greatest brother/sister I could ever ask for. I will always love you and I'm proud to be your sister/brother. I swear this, if I have to, I will lay down my life for you, because that's how much I love you." they both said at the same time before they gave each other a tight hug before sharing a fist bump, drawing an "Aw" as well as tears and applause from the crowd and their friends and families and the President as well as people watching all over the world. However, just as the two were parting, someone fired a gun and shot Speed Demon in the shoulder, drawing screams from the crowd and gasps from his family. The young Super clutched his arm while crying in pain. Miss Stealth quickly kneeled down and hugged him, trying to comfort and shush him at the same time.

"You Incredibles don't deserve fame after everything that you've caused to go wrong in my life." said a familiar voice. Everyone looked and they saw none other than Derek, holding a pistol with an evil smirk on his face while snickering.

"Does that little loser have to ruin everything?!" asked Elastigirl while everyone glared at him.

"How'd you get out of your cell?" Rick asked.

"I tricked one of the guards into letting me out so I could escape and now I'm gonna reveal the Incredbles' secret identities to the world." Derek said before he got stuff thrown at him by everybody.

"How dare you attack our heroes?!" shouted a kid.

"We don't wanna know their identities, you little brat!" shouted a woman.

When Derek recovered, he looked at everyone with a furious face. "FINE THEN, I'LL OBLITERATE YOU ALL!" he yelled in fury before he pressed a remote and a robot that was green and looked exactly like the Egg-Nega Wisp from Sonic Colors appeared.

"I've had enough! Who do you think you are, anyway?!" Miss Stealth asked as she growled at him with gritted teeth.

"I'm just the kid who's gonna end the Incredibles. There are better Supers out there than you. This baby should finish the job handily. Built it in my dad's garage and even made it so it would use attacks like the original Egg-Nega Wisp." Derek said as he hopped into the cockpit.

"Speed Demon, I think we need our new power for this. You ready?" asked Miss Stealth.

Speed Demon instantly stopped crying and looked at his sister with a determined smile, "Let's do it, sis!" he said with a thumbs-up.

Miss Stealth then walked to the podium and asked into the microphone, "Does everyone wanna see how we beat Xerek?" The crowd cheered in excitement.

"All right then!" said Miss Stealth before she held out her fist to Speed Demon and he bumped fists with her. They were both covered by a rainbow glow before everyone noticed a neon green light in the corner of the ball of light. When it cleared, Shadow was standing where the two kids that make her up would be and she had her hand over her shoulder. When she moved it, the gunshot wound was gone, signifying that the green glow was her healing herself.

She turned to the baffled crowd, raised her hand with a smile and said, "Hi, the name's Shadow. Nice to meet ya." with a wink. The crowd stared in shock before they let out a deafening cheer.

Shadow then frowned and jumped in front of the robot, "As for you…" she said as she pointed at Derek, who had a jaw that had dropped to the floor.

Derek then recovered from his shock and laughed, "A Super Fusion?! Even that can't defeat this robot!" he said as he pushed a button that made the robot open it's mouth and roar at Shadow before he quickly backed it up with a voice saying, "FRENZY!" before he lifted it's claws up as Shadow gave chase and the voice said, "CUBE!"

The robot shot multiple shots from it's claws before they came down as green cubes that were scattered in a random pattern that Shadow managed to dodge. Shadow then caught up to the robot and jumped off it's claw before kick-jumping her way to the cockpit, where Derek was protected by a glass dome. Shadow gave a harsh kick to the dome, knocking the robot back before she used her Incredi-Ball to ram into it for extra damage.

The robot then recovered. Derek had it face upwards and the voice said, "SPIKES!" The robot then shot from it's mouth a ball that split into three spiked balls that Shadow had to jump over with a second row narrowly missing her. Shadow then caught up again and repeated her attack.

Once the robot recovered, the voice said, "HOVER!" before it floated up into the air and the voice said, "ROCKET!" It's claws then launched at Shadow only for her to kick them back to hit the glass dome, cracking it a tiny bit and bringing it back down.

Derek then pressed a button so that the robot held it's claws open to reveal two drills. "DRILL!" said the voice as the drills started spinning. "LASER!" the voice said as the drills were shot out by a cyan laser beam that Shadow managed to deflect back at the glass dome, leaving a large broken glass spider web.

"BURST!" said the voice again as the robot spat out a small fireball that Shadow leaped away from before it exploded.

"VOID!" the voice shouted one last time as it opened it's claw and materialized a purple void that Shadow avoided using her super speed before she leapt up and kicked the glass dome again, cracking it completely and causing the robot to start sparking.

"You…You, You, YOU… You horrid little runt!" shouted Derek as Shadow powered up with a rainbow aura surrounding her.

"FINAL FURY!" she yelled before she jumped and punched the glass dome with a loud, "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" shattering it and sending the robot flying before it started tumbling and it's eyes dimmed before going black, signifying it had lost all power.

Derek, who had been made dizzy by the attack, said, "Oh, man, what happened?" before he saw Shadow running towards him.

"S-Stay baack!" he yelled in fear as Shadow hopped on the robot before she grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the sidewalk pavement, giving him a nasty scrape across his face that went over his mouth from under his nose. When Derek saw his face in a reflection, he screamed in terror before he looked at Shadow with fury.

"You ruined my beautiful face!" he yelled angrily as he ran at Shadow and attempted to punch her, only for Shadow to lean out of the way and punch the back of his head, sending him to the ground. Derek furiously shot back up and started a fist fight that Shadow won easily by throwing him across the pavement again, making his face look worse. By now, Derek had a bleeding lip with a cut on his forehead and his face's condition had grown worse. It was bruised and bloody in many spots and his scrape had grown worse. It now went from his nose to his chin and was bleeding.

When Derek saw his reflection again, he wailed in terror and yelled at Shadow, "My perfect face is ruined! NOW MY GIRLFRIEND WILL NEVER LOVE ME AGAIN!"

Shadow just smirked at him, "You sure it's perfect? It looked pretty ugly even before that. I doubt that your girlfriend would love you regardless of what your face looked like anyway. Know why? Because you are nothing but a low-life, irresponsible, bullying rotten corpse of a LOSER." she said.

Now Derek had grown beyond furious, "THAT DOES IT! I'LL VAPORIZE YOU WITH THE CANNON!" Derek yelled before pushed a button on a remote and the robot opened it's mouth while charging the cannon before it suddenly sparked and the robot exploded.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Derek shouted in disbelief before he pounded the ground with his fists, "IT'S BACKFIRING! IMPOSSIBLE! HOW?!" He then banged his head on the ground as Shadow walked over to him, shaking her head in disgust before she kicked the back of his head, knocking him out.

"You are sad, man." she said as the crowd cheered loudly behind her.


	25. Epilogue

NOTE: To answer a guest's question about Shadow, she was never announced in an earlier chapter. Yes, Shadow is a girl, and she's nothing like the hedgehog. I just based her name and outfit color on Shadow the Hedgehog. To answer the other one, Shadow is a Dragon Ball Z style fusion of Dash and Violet formed by their strong bond.

Epilogue. (AKA, Dash and Violet's Bonding Days: Final Chapter: Our Eternal Bond Will Live Forever.)

After the fight, Derek was hauled off to jail and given a sentence of two years after being charged with aggravated assault and attempted murder. Shadow then took pictures with fans and signed autographs.

When a reporter asked, "How did you discover you could fuse?"

Shadow answered with, "When Speed Demon and Miss Stealth's bond had reached the ultimate point, their power and love was in perfect sync and it gave birth to me. Their desire to protect the world from devastation was what helped the power rise within them." She then smiled and grabbed a microphone before she pointed to Mirage and Elastigirl, who were holding guitars.

"Hit it, girls." Shadow said as they started a rock solo. Shadow and everyone else sang "All Hail Shadow" with the crowd joining in. After that, she defused back into Speed Demon and Miss Stealth.

The audience was clapping and hollering like crazy before Speed Demon walked up to the microphone and said, "Before we go, folks, me and my sister here have one last song." resulting in more applause. Speed Demon and Ms. Stealth both grabbed microphones and started singing.

 _(Brother/Sister Song by Nathan Paul and Heidi Chapman. Credit for the song goes entirely to these two.)_

(Speed Demon) Here's to my sister. Remember every day? No matter what I've said, here's what I'd like to say. I will always love you, be with you till the end. When no one else is around, I will be your friend. I love my sister and I always will. I'm proud to be your brother, that's how I feel. And someday, when you're far away and the miles keep us apart, I'm gonna whisper "I love my sister." and pray you'll hear it in your heart.

Miss Stealth smiled at her brother as the audience applauded with her eyes watering, threatening to burst in a flood of tears as she started her verse.

(Miss Stealth) Here's to my brother. Remember every day? No matter what I've said, here's what I'd like to say. I will always love you, be with you till the end. When no one else is around, I will be your friend. I love my brother and I always will. I'm proud to be your sister, that's how I feel. And someday, when you're far away and the mountains keep us apart, you will discover I love my brother and you'll know it in your heart.

Speed Demon was now looking at his sister with tears threatening to burst out of his eyes as they both sang the final verses.

(Speed Demon and Miss Stealth) And someday, when we're far away, and the miles keep us apart…

(Speed Demon) I'm gonna whisper "I love my sister." (Smiles at Miss Stealth and extends his fist.)

(Miss Stealth) You will discover I love my brother. (Smiles back and bumps his fist as the two of them finish up their song.)

(Speed Demon and Miss Stealth) And we'll know it in our hearts.

The two heroes finished the song with a bow to a chorus of whistles, applause and "aw". The two siblings then smiled at each other before their tears built up and poured out of their eyes furiously as they hugged each other tightly, drawing another chorus of "aw", applause and tears from their parents, Mirage, Edna, Rick and everyone else.

After returning home, Dash and Violet spent the rest of the day with each other and before they went to bed, out in the hallway after their parents had gone to bed, Dash told Violet, "Violet, all this time we've spent together has really meant a lot to me. Can we please make this bond between us last like this forever?" with a smile.

Violet smiled back, "We sure can, Dash. I promise you this; our bond will only continue to grow stronger till the end of time. I promise this eternal bond of ours will last and live on forever. Nothing will ever change or force me to break this sacred promise I swear on my life to keep to you." she said with tears streaming out of her and Dash's eyes as they shared a tight hug.

When they separated, Violet said, "Now, go to bed and we'll go back to the beach tomorrow. Have sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning, okay, little brother?"

Dash nodded and gave her a thumbs-up and said, "I can't wait to wake up and spend more time with you. You got it, my awesome hero of a sister." Violet smiled and the two siblings shared another hug before heading off to their respective bedrooms. From these days forward, Dash and Violet's bond just kept growing stronger and stronger and nothing could ever drive them apart. As time went on, they commonly fused into Shadow when fighting strong bad guys or they commonly did it at a prison visit to taunt Derek. Whenever Shadow loved herself, that was Dash and Violet loving each other and loving being her. Their parents were very proud of them for having come such a long way from being siblings who argued all the time to siblings who had the ultimate unbreakable bond between them. In time, Dash and Violet became elites in the National Supers Agency rankings due to their power and, when older, moved out of their parents' house and got their own home to live together in. Their families that they grew lived with them. These two siblings couldn't ask for any better lives with any better two of them. Dash and Violet's Bonding Days have proved to be an inspiration to many of their loved ones and people everywhere that bonding more than fighting is helpful in every way.

THE END.


	26. Credits

Credits.

Story and Chapter Concept inspired by:

DeviantArt fanart by Khialat and MickeyElric11 and other user comments as well as other art. (You guys are awesome! I love your art! Keep up the awesome work!)

Steven Universe.

Disney Magical World.

Real-life events.

Sonic Adventure 1 & 2 Final Stories.

Sonic And The Black Knight.

Sonic Colors.

Disney Infinity Toy Boxes.

The Incredibles.

Pokémon.

Star Wars.

Samurai Jack.

SpongeBob.

Edwin McCain.

Ghost B.C.

Chapter 10 title inspired by Midnight Sons and Pokémon: The First Movie.

All Hail Shadow is property of Crush 40.

All fictional trademarks and properties are not mine. They all belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Shadow is my OFC: Original Fusion Character. DO. NOT. STEAL.

Dash and Violet popped up, waving. "That's all for now!" they said before they hugged and fused into Shadow. "See ya!" she said, smiling. Cue fade out.


	27. Chapter ?

THE END?

In prison, Derek was sitting alone in his cell, moping about his defeat.

"How could I have lost to those two brats?!" he asked himself as he pounded his bed in fury. He kept his head down for a while before he looked up with determination in his eyes.

"Well, I'll show them. Once I get out of here, Dash and Violet will pay dearly for doing this to me." he said before laughing evilly.

Meanwhile, Dash and Violet, in their Super suits, were walking on a hill. They stopped under a cherry blossom tree and stared out into the peaceful city. They smiled at each other and hugged while continuing to watch the scenery before them.

 _Dash and Violet Will Be Back._


End file.
